


Precious Person 「大切な人」

by GreenTea4062



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto)-centric, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Mokuton, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21530107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenTea4062/pseuds/GreenTea4062
Summary: For Naruto, it was the way Sasuke protected him that triggered something deep within his subconscious mind awake.For Sasuke, seeing Naruto manipulating and growing trees was the starting point.
Relationships: Ootsutsuki Asura & Ootsutsuki Indra, Senju Hashirama & Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 8
Kudos: 132





	Precious Person 「大切な人」

"Geez... what you _always_ do is get in the way..."

"Sasuke! You...!" Naruto gasped in awe. Their enemy was on the ground; that means Sasuke must be...

"What's with that face... usuratonkachi...?"

_No..._

Eyes widening, Naruto felt his hands shaking at the sight of Sasuke before him, standing there covered in ice needles. It didn't take long for Naruto to realize what it means. 

"Why?" It was obvious, so obvious that Sasuke shielded him from the enemy's attack.

_Sasuke_ _saved him._

With a smirk, Sasuke uttered, "I hated you..."

_If so, then..._

_... why?_

"But... but, why?" Naruto screamed. "Why me?! I never asked for your help!"

"I don't know..." Sasuke chuckled, eyes staring off into nothing. "My body just moved on its own, idiot..."

And then Sasuke fell, and Naruto was able to catch him solely on instinct.

Holding Sasuke close to him, Naruto let his eyes roam, inspecting Sasuke's state. There was just too many ice needles on his body that there was no way Sasuke was able to survive this. 

"That man, my brother... I told myself I wouldn't die until I kill him..." Sasuke told, as Naruto cradled his head. "Don't die, got... it..."

Shell-shocked, Naruto saw Sasuke's eyes gradually go blank. 

Tears in each of his eye, Naruto paid full of his attention to Sasuke, studied his face. It was so wrong to see those eyes so empty, that face so expressionless and yet... somehow, it felt nostalgic, like he had seen it before. 

For Naruto, it was the way Sasuke protected him that triggered something deep ( _something with the way the Uchiha crest on the back of Sasuke's blue high-collared shirt was in a full-display)_ within his subconscious mind awake.

_'... you know, Madara likes to make excuses and he...'_

' _D_ _id you know that Nii-san hates it when...'_

For a moment, the horrific sight in front of him was forgotten. Tears drying up in each corner of his eyes, Naruto shook his head. 

Looking around, he found no one other than the now fallen Sasuke and the masked enemy.

' _Where was the voices coming from?'_ he wondered. And then he felt it. He _heard_ it. 

It came from his mind.

Sounds. Strings. There were sounds and strings, or something resembling chains, inside his mind.

In his anger and dark sorrow, he pulled at the chains inside his mind, as he still held on to Sasuke and his eyes still on that red and white Uchiha crest.

_Uchiha_.

At first, Naruto thought it was the shock, remorse, and horror at witnessing his teammate threw his life away for him that made him find the strings, but no.

It's not that.

A fleeting thought that it was the Kyūbi that made him imagine the strings.

' _No, it's not the Kyūbi...,'_ a voice provided an answer to him. _'No, it's not Kurama,'_ and another voice followed soon behind. The two distant voices that were familiar, yet not, echoing in his mind.

They were...

' _The name's Hashirama._ _But I can't tell you my last name._ '

' _My name is Ashura and this is my brother, Indra.'_

It was all confusing for Naruto. And then, the voices grew louder.

' _Madara!_ '

' _N_ _ii-san!_ '

' _Don't make me kill you_... _!_ _'_

' _Please don't do this..._ _!_ _'_

' _I consider you my brother_ _!_ ''

' _You're my brother!_ _'_

The voices, they were driving him crazy. They made him unfocused. They made him lose sight of what was important.

They made him forget about Sasuke.

Naruto gasped for air and he forced himself to stay lucid, his mind desperately trying to silent the voices.

The strings was the source. He forcefully cut the strings and then his mind went quiet. _Finally_. 

"Sasuke!" he screamed out. All of it was just in a flash, in mere seconds. 

Uzumaki Naruto wasn't Senju Hashirama or Ōtsutsuki Ashura.

Something fragile inside his mind trashed and _crashed_.

Nevertheless, he _was_ them. He was the younger brother of Ōtsutsuki Indra and the sworn friend of Uchiha Madara.

But now, he was Uchiha Sasuke's teammate and... his friend ( _he and Sasuke didn't get along simply because he was a loud, bratty kid and Sasuke was damaged and ― screw that, he had to fix their relationship because Sasuke, Sasuke wasn't dying, he wasn't fooled)_.

His eyes snapped open ( _since when did he close them?_ ), and he balled his fists.

" _You_ ," Naruto gritted out, eyes as blue as the stormy sky as he glared at the masked enemy, at the one who threw those ice senbon at him, at the one who made Sasuke fall like a rag doll.

The enemy, who was still crouching down on the ground, spoke, "He landed a blow on me, and without hesitation, he died to protect you."

Anger bubbled up at those words, Naruto tried his best to ignore the enemy. He sat still, as he wished, or wanted, the masked enemy to just shut up.

"To protect someone dear to him, he jumped, knowing he walked right into a trap. As such, he is a shinobi that worthy of respect," the enemy continued. "Is this your first time witnessing your precious one die? This is the way of shinobi..."

"Shut up," Naruto growled, unable to ignore the chaos in his eerily silent mind any longer. 

With a roar, he charged forward with one word on his mind;

_'Mokuton.'_


End file.
